This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many devices such as smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, combination smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, security systems, or other systems may sound an alarm for safety and security considerations. The alarm may be sounded by an audible alarm circuit contained in the device. It is desirable for the audible alarm circuit to adequately notify occupants of the alarm. Accordingly, what are needed are systems for ensuring the audible alarm circuit sounds its alarm with a minimum level of loudness.